Surat Cinta 2
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Bermula dari sepucuk surat misterius, Sasuke mengalami banyak kejadian sarat hikmah dan pembelajaran yang makin mendekatkannya kepada Sang Pencipta serta mengubah pemikiran egoisnya selama ini. Sasuke pun mulai akrab dengan teman-temannya, yang ternyata cukup perhatian padanya. Bagaimana kisah Sasuke selanjutnya? AU. Islamic content. Sekuel fic Surat Cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**_Surat_** ** _Cinta 2_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC. Plotless maybe. Mainstream dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini yang gak bisa disebutin satu-persatu. Sudah disebutkan di summary tentang **Islamic content** yaa. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim._**

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?!"

Naruto bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak ia meninggalkan pemuda itu sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Pandangan Sasuke tak beralih dari layar datar monitor di hadapannya, sementara kesepuluh jari menari lincah di papan _keyboard_.

"Hnn." Sasuke bergumam pelan, tak mau repot-repot menanggapi temannya yang berambut keemasan –yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

" _Adzan_ sudah berkumandang, Sasuke! Kenapa kau masih belum siap-siap juga?!"

"Hnn…"

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto memegang bahu pemuda itu. "Kau dengar aku _gak_ sih?!" Dan sengaja meninggikan suara karena Sasuke belum juga menghiraukannya.

"Tsk! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya dengan kasar, lalu ia mengalihkan matanya dari monitor, dan tanpa disangka-sangka oleh pemuda Uzumaki tersebut, "jangan ganggu aku, Naruto! Kau pergi saja sendiri!" Sasuke menghardiknya cukup keras.

"Ka-kau? Apa maksudmu, heh? _Shalat_ Jum'at sebentar lagi mulai!"

Tak mau kalah begitu saja, Naruto pun balik membentak pemuda Uchiha itu seraya menarik kerah bajunya. Mukanya merah padam akibat menahan amarah yang kian memuncak.

Kesabaran Naruto mulai menipis karena sikap mendahulukan dunia dan melalaikan ibadah yang sering dilakukan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sudah beberapa kali ia menasihati Sasuke, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak menggubris peringatannya.

"Biarkan saja dia, Naruto." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu menginterupsi percekcokan antara dua sahabat karib itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke serentak menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah bersandar di salah satu daun pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka mengarah ke koridor.

"Jangan sampai kau ikut berdosa karena ulahnya," ujaran bernada ketus terlontar dari mulut Sai yang sempat menyunggingkan senyum sebelum mengatakannya.

"Ayo!" Sai lantas memberi isyarat kepada Naruto agar segera bertolak ke masjid untuk menunaikan _shalat_ Jum'at.

"Argh! Terserah kau sajalah, Sasuke!" Bukan kebiasaannya membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja. Namun Sai benar.

Sembahyang Jum'at akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi dan akan butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk Sasuke agar dia meninggalkan segala urusan dunia yang menurutnya lebih penting daripada dua _raka'at shalat fardhu_ yang hanya dilaksanakan setiap Jum'at siang.

Naruto pun tak ingin mengambil resiko ibadah wajib mingguannya terlewat dan pahala _wudhu_ nya menguap lantaran ia meluapkan amarahnya pada Sasuke.

" _Astaghfirullahaladziim,_ " Naruto ber _istighfar_ seraya mengelus dada agar amarahnya mereda. Setelah itu, ia pun cepat-cepat menyusul Sai yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Dasar Naruto! Selalu saja ikut campur urusanku!" Lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Pemuda itu mengabaikan _shalat_ Jum'at tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, tak memedulikan konsekuensi karena meninggalkan ibadah wajib bagi laki-laki Muslim yang sudah _akil baligh_.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kelar juga." Sasuke menghela napas penuh kelegaan, kemudian bersandar di kursinya sambil meregangkan otot-otot leher dan pinggang yang mulai kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama.

Tangannya meraih botol air mineral yang berada di dekat laptopnya, lalu menenggak habis isinya yang tadi tinggal tersisa seperempat botol dan nyaris tersedak ketika mencuri pandang ke arah jam dinding dari balik botol minumannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini dan aku belum _shalat Dzuhur_!" Sasuke hampir terlonjak dari kursinya, lalu menatap malas ke arah tumpukan dokumen yang masih berserakan di mejanya. "Tanggung deh… Beres-beres dulu, biar nanti sekalian pulang."

Dia pun mematikan laptop dan membereskan meja tanpa terburu-buru, malah terkesan enggan karena pikirannya sudah suntuk dengan seabrek tugas sekolah, ditambah berlembar-lembar makalah dan proposal kegiatan sekolah yang harus ia periksa dengan teliti.

Rutinitasnya begitu padat dengan segudang kesibukan sebagai pelajar SMU –yang juga aktif dalam organisasi sekolah dan kegiatan klub, yang tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja, mengingat posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Sasuke pun bertekad menjadi pemimpin yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab, makanya ia selalu berusaha mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan baik.

"Tapi Naruto tak memahami semua itu! Anak itu payah! Mudah saja ia mengatakan harus ini dan itu, perkara dunia dan akhirat harus seimbang, yang wajib disegerakan, yang _sunnah_ diperbanyak. Harus begini, harus begitu! Arggh! Aku kan berbeda dengannya! Tugasku _gak_ hanya belajar!"

'Brakkk!' Sasuke membanting beberapa jilid buku ke meja, berharap kekesalannya pada Naruto sedikit berkurang.

"Sial!" Bukan rasa lega yang didapatkan, Sasuke malah semakin jengkel karena harus merapikan kembali beberapa lembar dokumen yang melayang dari dalam buku.

Alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati sepucuk amplop hijau polos berukuran setengah kertas A4 yang terjatuh dari salah satu buku. Ia pun memungutnya.

'Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke.' Tertera namanya di bagian depan amplop, serta selembar perangko bergambar bulan sabit dan bintang di sudut kiri atas. Tak ada nama pengirim ketika dia membalik amplop tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" Sasuke menerka-nerka dalam hati. Agak menyangsikan kalau si pengirim adalah salah satu 'penggemar'nya, sebab biasanya mereka –yang sembilan puluh sembilan persennya adalah wanita, menggunakan amplop berwarna pink dan penuh hiasan.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan…" Sasuke langsung menyobek pinggiran amplop, teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, saat dia menemukan amplop hijau tanpa nama pengirim di lokernya. "Mungkinkah pengirimnya adalah orang yang sama?"

Tak ingin menduga-duga lebih jauh, Sasuke pun mengecek isi amplop tersebut –selembar kartu pos bergambar pemandangan lembah hijau pegunungan nan indah, serta secarik kertas putih beraroma harum yang dilipat dengan rapi.

"Saudaraku… Carilah hatimu di tiga tempat. Temui hatimu sewaktu bangun membaca Al-Qur'an. Tetapi jika tidak kau temui, maka carilah hatimu saat mengerjakan _shalat_. Jika tidak kau temui juga, carilah hatimu ketika duduk _tafakkur_ mengingat mati. Seandainya kau tidak juga menemukannya, maka berdoalah kepada Allah _Subhaanahu wa ta'alaa_ , pinta hati yang baru, sebab hakikatnya ketika itu kau tidak memiliki hati. [Imam Al-Ghazali]."

Sasuke tertegun ketika membaca untaian nasihat dari salah satu ulama besar yang sangat terkenal dan dihormati dalam dunia Islam, ditulis tangan dengan sangat rapi di belakang kartu pos. Ada beberapa kalimat lain di bawahnya yang tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke, karena menggunakan huruf Arab tanpa tanda baca.

Petuah singkat sang imam –yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji dan hiragana, bagai anak panah yang melesat secepat kilat, menancap tepat di jantungnya, menohok setiap relung jiwa yang telah lama dibiarkannya kering kerontang.

Sekejap saja, dadanya terasa sesak kala ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas putih beraroma seperti dupa terbakar.

" _Astaghfirullah…_ " Hanya permohonan ampun yang mampu diucapkan si bungsu Uchiha ketika sanubarinya menghayati kata demi kata yang tersusun sedemikian rupa, menjadi rangkaian kalimat yang sarat akan nilai-nilai spiritual dan kian sempurna ketika firman-firman Tuhan yang suci nan agung, ikut termaktub di dalamnya.

"Sahabatku… Lupa dan tersesat akibat tipuan dunia ini bukanlah tanda-tanda kebahagiaan.

Tidakkah kau mendengar dengan telinga hatimu, suara yang menyeru : apakah kau puas dengan kehidupan dunia ini daripada kehidupan akhirat?

 _Wahai orang-orang yang beriman! Mengapa apabila dikatakan kepada kamu : Berangkatlah (berperang) di jalan Allah, kamu merasa berat dan ingin tinggal di tempatmu? Apakah kamu lebih menyenangi kehidupan di dunia daripada kehidupan di akhirat? Padahal kenikmatan hidup di dunia ini (dibandingkan dengan kehidupan) di akhirat_ _hanyalah sedikit._ [QS. At-Taubah ayat 38].

Tidakkah kau merasa takut terhadap peringatan bahwa siapa pun yang buta di dunia ini akan dibutakan di akhirat dan lebih sesat dari jalan yang benar?

 _Dan barang siapa buta (hatinya) di dunia ini, maka di akhirat dia akan buta dan tersesat jauh (dari jalan yang benar)._ [QS. Al-Isra ayat 72].

Tidakkah kau merenungkan ancaman bahwa telah dekat hari perhitungan atas manusia, sedangkan pada saat itu mereka lalai lagi berpaling?

 _Telah semakin dekat kepada manusia, perhitungan amal mereka, sedang mereka dalam keadaan lalai (dengan dunia), berpaling (dari akhirat)._ [QS. Al-Anbiya ayat 1].

Tidakkah kau mengingat teguran keras bahwa barang siapa menghendaki keuntungan di akhirat, akan Kami tambahkan keuntungan itu baginya dan barang siapa menghendaki keuntungan di dunia, Kami berikan kepadanya sebagian keuntungan dunia dan tidak ada baginya sedikit pun bagian di akhirat?

 _Barang siapa menghendaki keuntungan di akhirat, akan Kami tambahkan keuntungan itu baginya dan barang siapa menghendaki keuntungan di dunia, Kami berikan kepadanya sebagian darinya keuntungan dunia, tetapi dia tidak akan mendapat bagian di akhirat._ [QS. Asy-Syura ayat 20].

Tidakkah kau memperhatikan peringatan bahwa orang yang melampaui batas dan lebih mengutamakan kehidupan dunia, nerakalah tempatnya?

 _Maka adapun orang yang melampaui batas dan lebih mengutamakan kehidupan dunia, maka sungguh nerakalah tempat tinggalnya._ [QS. An-Naziat ayat 37-39].

Sampai kapan kau akan terus dilenakan dan tersesat dalam kelalaian dan diikat belenggu nafsu? Kegagalanmu untuk mendengar, takut, merenungkan,mengingat dan memperhatikan apa yang Allah singkapkan, merupakan tanda bahwa kau berada dalam keadaan lalai dan lupa. Kau tidak dapat melepaskan diri darinya, sementara dirimu dibelenggu dan dikuasai nafsu.

Saudaraku… Segeralah masuki ruang pertobatan kepada Tuhan. _Wahai orang-orang yang beriman! Bertobatlah kepada Allah dengan tobat yang semurni-murininya, mudah-mudahan Tuhan kamu akan menghapus kesalahan-kesalahanmu, dan memasukkan kamu ke dalam surga-surga yang mengalir di bawahnya sungai-sungai, pada hari ketika Allah tidak mengecewakan Nabi dan orang-orang yang beriman bersama dengannya, sedang cahaya mereka memancar di hadapan dan di sebelah kanan mereka, sambil mereka berkata : Ya Tuhan kami, sempurnakanlah untuk kami cahaya kami, dan ampunilah kami, sungguh Engkau Maha Kuasa atas segala sesuatu_. [QS. At-Tahrim ayat 8].

Lalu dalam keadaan tobat, hadapkan wajahmu ke arah kiblat dan kembalilah kamu kepada Tuhanmu.

 _Dan kembalilah kamu kepada Tuhanmu, dan berserah dirilah kepadaNya sebelum datang azab kepadamu, kemudian kamu tidak dapat ditolong._ [QS. Az-Zumar ayat 54].

Lalu katakan dengan lisan yang jujur dan tulus : Sesungguhnya aku menghadapkan wajahku kepada Dia yang menciptakan langit dan bumi, sebagai seorang yang bertauhid, dan aku bukanlah orang yang musyrik.

 _Aku hadapkan wajahku kepada (Allah) yang menciptakan langit dan bumi, dengan penuh kepasrahan (mengikuti) agama yang benar dan aku bukanlah termasuk orang-orang yang musyrik._ [QS. Al-An'am ayat 79].

Dengan begitu, Dia akan menyingkapkan kepadamu rahasia-rahasia agung, termasuk rahasia bagaimana Dia menerima tobat hamba-hambaNya dan mengampuni kesalahan.

 _Dan Dia lah yang menerima tobat dari hamba-hambaNya, dan memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahan dan mengetahui apa yang kamu kerjakan._ [QS. Asy-Syura ayat 25].

Dan kau akan mengetahui sepenuhnya kelembutan segala tindakanNya karena Allah adalah Maha Pengampun, Maha Penyayang.

 _Sesungguhnya Dia hanya mengharamkan atasmu bangkai, darah, daging babi, dan (daging) hewan yang disembelih dengan menyebut nama selain Allah. Tetapi barang siapa terpaksa (memakannya) bukan karena menginginkannya, dan tidak pula melampaui batas, maka tidak ada dosa baginya_. _Sungguh Allah Maha Pengampun, Maha Penyayang._ [QS. Al-Baqarah ayat 173].

Lalu suara yang sangat lembut menyerumu dan mengatakan : Allah mencintai mereka yang bertobat dan Dia mencintai mereka yang menyucikan diri.

 _…_ _Sungguh Allah menyukai orang yang tobat dan menyucikan diri_ **[1].** [QS. Al-Baqarah ayat 222].

Lalu ia menyampaikan kabar gembira kepadamu, bahwa kau akan menaiki anak-anak tangga pendakian, sesuai dengan kehendakNya. Nyatalah, Engkau akan memuliakan siapa yang Engkau kehendaki.

 _Katakanlah (Muhammad) : Wahai Tuhan pemilik kekuasaan, Engkau berikan kekuasaan pada siapa pun yang Engkau kehendaki dan Engkau cabut kekuasaan dari siapa pun yang Engkau kehendaki. Engkau muliakan siapa pun yang Engkau kehendaki dan Engkau hinakan siapa pun yang Engkau kehendaki. Di tangan Engkau lah segala kebajikan. Sungguh Engkau Maha Kuasa atas segala sesuatu._ [QS. Ali Imran ayat 26].

Ia akan menyapamu dengan suara ruhani yang sangat lirih : Sesungguhnya orang yang mengatakan ; 'Tuhan kami ialah Allah', kemudian mereka _istiqomah_ , maka tidak ada kekhawatiran atas mereka dan mereka pun tidak berduka cita.

 _Sesungguhnya orang-orang yang berkata ; 'Tuhan kami adalah Allah', kemudian mereka tetap teguh pendirian dalam tauhid dan tetap beramal saleh (istiqomah), tidak ada rasa khawatir pada mereka dan mereka tidak (pula) bersedih hati._ [QS. Al-Ahqaf ayat 13].

Kemudian kau akan mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Allah memuliakan seseorang', yakni Dia membuatmu naik mencapai tingkatan keselamatan yang di dalamnya kau tidak merasa takut atau pun berduka **[*]**."

"Pasrahkan dirimu kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Suci dan terimalah dengan ridha semua pengaturanNya atas segala urusanmu. Jatuhkan keinginanmu dan terimalah takdirmu yang telah ditentukan Tuhanmu. Terimalah semua yang dibawa takdirmu. Sungguh Tuhanmu lebih mengenalmu dibanding dirimu sendiri. Terimalah firmanNya dengan sepenuh keyakinan. Terimalah perintahNya dan laranganNya dengan penerimaan sempurna. Terimalah agamaNya dengan seluruh hatimu, dan jadikan ia sebagai penutup batiniah dan lahiriahmu. **[**]**.

Derai air mata membasahi wajah Sasuke, isak tangisnya memecah kesunyian, tubuhnya ambruk karena kedua kaki tak kuasa menahan dosa dan kesalahan yang tak terhitung lagi banyaknya, semakin hari semakin menggunung, dan semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sang Pencipta.

"Ya Allah… Ampunilah hamba… Ampunilah hamba…"

Sasuke segera menuju ke masjid SMU Konoha, tak mengindahkan tumpukan tugas yang masih berserakan di meja dan meninggalkan ruang OSIS dalam keadaan terbuka.

Semua itu tak lagi dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Baginya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menuju Tuhannya, menunaikan hak Tuhannya, bersujud memohon ampunanNya dan berserah diri kepadaNya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[1].** Atas dasar rating, saya sengaja gak menuliskan ayat ini secara lengkap. Silakan cek di Al-Qur'an masing-masing untuk mengetahui ayat tersebut secara lengkap :)

 **[*]**. Surat keempat : Menyingkirkan kebodohan dan bertobat dari ketidaktaatan yang dinukil dari Khamsa 'Asyar Maktuban li al-Jaylani (Fifteen Letters) yang ditulis Syekh Abdul Qadir al-Jailani (Surat-surat cinta kekasih Allah/Penerbit Zaman).

 **[**]**. Dinukil dari Purification of The Mind (Jila' al-khathir) karya Syekh Abdul Qadir al-Jailani.

Semoga Allah SWT senantiasa melimpahkan keberkahan kepada beliau dan kita semua. Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Feel free to critic and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Surat_** ** _Cinta 2_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC. Plotless maybe. Mainstream. Alur cepet dan datar, serta masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini yang gak bisa disebutin satu-persatu. Sudah disebutkan di summary tentang **Islamic Content** yaa. Yup! Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim._**

.

.

.

"Ya Allah, Ya Tuhan kami… Keluarkanlah dari hati kami segala pengagungan terhadap dunia, segala kedudukan terhadap mahluk, yang dapat menjerumuskan kami ke dalam perbuatan maksiat terhadapMu, atau menyibukkan kami dari perbuatan taat kepadaMu, atau menghalangi kami dari mendalami pengetahuan secara khusus tentangMu, dan cinta yang murni kepadaMu. _Shalawat_ dan salam Allah atas junjungan kami, Sayyidina Muhammad Rasulullah, keluarga, serta para sahabatnya. Segala puji bagi Allah, Tuhan semesta alam.

Kami memohon ampun kepada Allah yang Maha Agung, yang tiada Tuhan selainNya, yang Maha Hidup lagi Maha Mandiri. Dan kami bertaubat kepadaNya. Kami bersaksi bahwa tiada Tuhan selain Allah yang Maha Esa, tiada sekutu bagiNya.

Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Tuhan yang Maha Menyaksikan, dan kami berserah diri kepadaNya. Tiada Tuhan selain Allah dan Muhammad adalah utusan Allah, dalam setiap kedip dan nafas, sejumlah luasnya ilmu Allah. Tiada Tuhan selain Allah. Allah Maha Besar.

Dan tiada daya upaya kecuali dengan Allah yang Maha Tinggi lagi Maha Agung dalam setiap saat selamanya. Sejumlah mahluk, keridhaan, dan seberat _arsy_ Nya, serta sejumlah tinta untuk menulis ayat-ayatNya **[1].** " Naruto menutup doanya, kemudian bersujud cukup lama sebagai wujud rasa syukur kepada Tuhan.

" _Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin…_ " Teman-temannya mengamini doa pemuda itu secara bersamaan. Lee yang bersuara paling lantang, dia pun mengakhirinya dengan bersujud seperti Naruto, meski hanya sebentar dan lantas bangkit.

"Ayo, Neji!" seru Lee sambil menarik lengan sahabatnya yang baru saja akan berdiri. Namun karena kalah cepat dengan Lee, Neji hampir saja terjungkal dan langsung mengomeli pemuda beralis tebal itu.

"Kami pergi dulu yaa, Teman-teman! _Assalammualaikum_!" Lee kemudian pamit, tak memedulikan Neji yang mengajukan protes karena Lee terlalu bersemangat hingga nyaris mencelakakan dirinya.

" _Waalaikumsalam._ " Semua orang menjawab salam Lee.

"Sudah, sudah… Mengomelnya nanti saja, Neji… Tenten dan Gai-sensei sudah menunggu kita di lapangan," ujar Lee sambil mendorong bahu Neji menuju pintu, meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang hanya menanggapi kelakuan hiperaktif Rock Lee dengan gelengan kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba dan Shino pun meninggalkan _mihrab_ karena masih harus melanjutkan latihan bersama kelompok marawis yang dipimpin Asuma-sensei, diikuti Chouji terlihat mengeluarkan sebungkus keripik kentang dari saku celananya dan Shikamaru yang berjalan paling belakang sambil memasang ekspresi tak bersemangat.

Suasana di dalam masjid pun berubah lengang. Tak banyak yang masih berada di sana seusai _shalat_ Jum'at. Para siswa biasanya langsung pulang, kecuali mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan klub atau terlibat dalam organisasi sekolah.

Beberapa siswa junior yang masih berada di _mihrab_ utama, terlihat sedang berdiskusi mengkaji kitab _hadits_ di barisan paling belakang.

Di dekat mimbar, Naruto masih duduk bersila menghadap kiblat, melafalkan kalimat _tasbih, tahmid, tahlil dan takbir_ dengan lirih, sambil menghitung dengan jemari tangannya. Sementara Sai yang duduk dua baris di belakangnya, tengah membaca Al-Qur'an dengan suara pelan namun tartil.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sai, ada seorang siswa yang tengah melaksanakan ibadah _shalat_ _Dzuhur_ dengan _khusyu'_. Gerakan _shalat_ nya tampak dinamis namun sedap dipandang mata jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, tak terkesan buru-buru, tidak pula terlalu lambat.

Cukup lama ia berdiam dalam posisi _ruku'_ pada _raka'at_ terakhir. _"Subhaana Rabbiyal 'adziimi wa bihamdih… Subhaana Rabbiyal 'adziimi wa bihamdih… Subhaana Rabbiyal 'adziimi wa bihamdih…_ Maha Suci Tuhanku yang Maha Agung dan dengan memujiNya."

 _Bayangkan ketika ruku'… Allah menopang badanmu hingga kau tidak terjatuh, dan kau merasakan damai dalam sentuhanNya_. 'Tes. Tes. Tes.' Air matanya berjatuhan setitik demi setitik ketika penggalan kalimat dalam surat cinta melintas kembali dalam benaknya.

Lalu ia bangkit dari ruku' dan mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan telinga sambil melafalkan, " _sami' Allahu liman hamidah…_ Allah mendengar orang yang memujiNya."

Kemudian dalam posisi berdiri tegak, ia memejamkan mata seraya melantunkan pujian kepada Allah, " _Rabbanaa lakal hamdu mil'us samaawati wa mil'ul ardhi wa mil 'umaasyiita min syai'in ba'du…_ Wahai Tuhan kami, hanya untukMu lah segala puji, sepenuh langit dan bumi dan sepenuh barang yang Kau kehendaki sesudahnya."

Seluruh daya dalam raga seakan melebur, luruh bagai butiran debu yang beterbangan di padang pasir, setiap kali ia mengingat kekuasaan dan keagungan Rabbnya yang tiada bandingannya di jagat raya.

Ia menyadari bahwa sebagai hamba, dia tak memiliki apa-apa, tak menguasai apa-apa, bahkan tanpa belas kasih Tuhannya, mungkin dia tak lagi bernafas hari ini. Didorong rasa kehambaan yang mulai menggerogoti jiwa, ia pun bersujud di hadapan Tuhannya.

" _Subhaana Rabbiyal a'laa wa bihamdih... Subhaana Rabbiyal a'laa wa bihamdih… Subhaana Rabbiyal a'laa wa bihamdih…_ Maha Suci Tuhanku yang Maha Tinggi dan dengan memujiNya," mengakui bahwa hanya Allah _ta'ala_ yang patut disembah.

" _Bayangkan ketika sujud, Allah mengelus kepalamu, lalu Dia berbisik lembut di kedua telingamu, 'Aku mencintaimu, hambaKu.'_ Masya Allah…

Air matanya mengalir kian deras, tubuhnya berguncang hanya dengan melantunkan nama Tuhannya. Rasa takut bergemuruh dalam dada, ketika mengingat diri yang bergelimang dosa dan lalai dalam menjawab seruan kasih sayangNya.

Setelah bangun dari sujud, ia pun segera melafalkan doa dalam duduknya, " _Rabbighfirlii warhamnii wajburnii warfa'nii warzuqnii wahgdinii wa'aafinii wa'fu'annii…_ Ya Allah, ampunilah dosaku, belas kasihanilah aku, cukupkanlah segala kekuranganku, angkatlah derajatku, berilah rezeki kepadaku, berikanlah aku petunjukMu, berikanlah aku kesehatan dan maafkan semua kesalahanku."

Kemudian sujud untuk yang kedua kali, sebagai ungkapan penyerahan diri kepada Sang Khalik secara total, mengulang bacaan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali dengan kesungguhan hati. Namun… Ia tak lantas bangkit.

Sujud pada _raka'at_ terakhir itu sengaja ia panjangkan waktunya, ingin berlama-lama menyembah Sang Pencipta, mensyukuri segenap karunia yang telah Allah limpahkan kepadanya tanpa batas, lantas dengan khidmat mengucap doa **[2]** …

" _Allahumma dzallil nafsi wa 'azhzhim sya'naka fi nafsi, wa alhimni tha'ataka wal 'amala bima yurdhika wat-tajannuba lima yuskhituka, Yaa Arhamarrahimiin…_ Ya Allah… Rendahkan diriku dan besarkan Engkau di dalam hatiku. Ilhamkan kepadaku, ketaatan kepadaMu, amal yang membuatMu ridha dan menjauhi apa-apa yang membuatMu murka. Wahai yang maha Pengasih dari semua yang mengasihi **[3]**."

.

.

.

" _Assalammualaikum wa rahmatullah…_ " Sasuke mengucap salam seraya menengok ke kanan dan mengulangi bacaan yang sama ketika ia menoleh ke arah sebaliknya.

" _Astaghfirullahaladziim… Astaghfirullahaladziim… Astaghfirullahaladziim…"_ Kedua tangan terangkat ke atas memohon ampun, kepala tertunduk mengakui semua dosa dan kesalahan, Sasuke semakin terhanyut dalam kepasrahan pada Sang Khalik.

Diselimuti ketakutan dan juga pengharapan, Sasuke kembali menghaturkan doa. Namun kali ini mendahuluinya dengan menyenandungkan puji-pujian kepada Allah.

"Bukankah jika kita mengharapkan kebaikan dan kemurahan hati dari orang lain, maka kita lantas bersikap baik kepadanya, bahkan tak jarang memujinya?! Jika kepada mahluk Allah saja kita berbuat demikian, kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal serupa kepada Sang Maha Pencipta, Allah _azza wa jalla_?

Bahkan mungkin kita harus lebih banyak mengagungkanNya, berdzikir dan beribadah kepadaNya dengan hati yang ikhlas, serta tetap _istiqomah_ di jalanNya." Wejangan Kakashi-sensei beberapa waktu lalu, terngiang-ngiang kembali dalam benaknya.

" _Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim…_ Wahai yang agung kekuasaanNya, yang terdahulu kebaikanNya, yang langgeng kenikmatanNya, yang banyak kebaikanNya, yang luas rezekiNya, yang terhalus kelembutanNya, yang indah ciptaanNya, yang Maha Penyantun dan tak tergesa-gesa. Limpahkan _shalawat_ dan salam wahai Tuhanku, kepada junjungan kami, Sayyidina Muhammad Rasulullah dan keluarganya, serta ridhailah seluruh sahabatnya **[4].** "

Dengan suara lirih, Sasuke merintih dalam doanya…

"Ya Allah… Telah hilang wibawa wajahku, maka dengan wajah yang mana aku harus menemuiMu? Setelah dosa-dosa membuat wajahku suram. Dengan lidah yang mana aku harus menyeruMu? Setelah maksiat membuat lidahku bungkam? Ya Allah… Harapanku dariMu hanyalah ampunan, sangkaku padaMu hanyalah kebaikan. Selamatkanlah aku dari ketergelinciran. Yaa Rabb, sudah terjadi apa yang terjadi **[5]**.

Wahai Tuhanku, wahai yang Memiliki diriku. Engkau mengetahui akan keadaanku, dan dari segala yang memenuhi hatiku –kegundahanku, kesibukanku, hingga terlupakan dari mengingatMu... Maka ulurkanlah bagiku kasih sayang dariMu, wahai Raja dari segenap para Raja, wahai yang Maha Pemurah, tolonglah aku dengan pertolongan yang datang, sebelum sirna kemampuanku dalam bersabar **[6]**.

Engkau adalah Tuhan seluruh hamba, yang Maha Esa dalam kesempurnaanMu. Dalam ketinggian dan keagunganMu. Maha Suci Allah dari semua keserupaan. Kemurahan, karunia dan kebaikanMu sungguh diharapkan. Murka dan amarahMu sangat ditakutkan. Ber _dzikir_ dan bersyukur kepadaMu adalah kewajiban, begitu pula memuji dan mengagungkanMu **[7]**.

Telah cukup bagiku bahwa Tuhanku mengetahui segala permohonan dan usahaku. Segala kebutuhan dalam diriku, wahai Penciptaku, maka selesaikanlah, wahai Sebaik-baik yang Menyelesaikan kebutuhan. Dan tenangkanlah ruh dan sanubariku dari gejolak dan gemuruhnya –nafsu, kemarahan, kesedihan, kebingungan, dan penyakit-penyakit hati, agar hati dan ruhku selalu dalam ketentraman dan kedamaian dalam apa-apa yang telah Engkau ridhai **[6].**

Ya Allah, Sang Maha Penguasa hati, tenangkanlah setiap hati yang resah, ringankan beban kami, dan temani langkah kami dengan lindunganMu. _Subhana Rabbikal Rabbil 'izzati 'amma yasifun… Wa salamun a'laal mursaliin… Walhamdulillahi Rabbil alaamiin…_ " Sasuke mengakhiri doanya dengan memuji kesucian Rabbnya, menghaturkan salam kepada para utusanNya dan mengucap syukur atas semua karuniaNya.

" _Aamiin… Aamiin… Walhamdulillahi Rabbil alaamiin…"_

"Ka-kalian?!" Sasuke tak mampu merangkai banyak kata, lantaran terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto dan Sai yang entah sejak kapan duduk di dekatnya, serta mengamini doa-doanya.

Sasuke memalingkan muka, tak kuasa menahan malu, sebab mungkin saja mereka mendengar rintihan dan permohonannya kepada Allah. Pemuda itu tak keberatan jika hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya, tapi Sai? Itu lain cerita.

Sasuke dan Sai tak pernah benar-benar berteman akrab karena menurut Sasuke, Sai memiliki kepribadian yang cukup aneh dan sikap Sai yang terlalu berterus terang, agak membuatnya merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat pemuda blasteran itu.

Masih mengukir senyum khas boneka porselen di wajahnya, Sai bertanya pada Sasuke, "bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

" _Alhamdulillah…_ Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

" _Alhamdulillah."_ Sai dan Naruto serempak mengucap syukur atas berkah ketenangan batin yang telah Allah karuniakan kepada teman mereka.

"Eengg… Aku minta maaf soal tadi, Sasuke. Tidak semestinya aku bersikap seperti itu," ujar Naruto dengan nada menyesal. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah sajadah, tak berani menatap Sasuke karena perasaan bersalah yang menghinggapi hatinya.

"Lupakan saja, Naruto."

"E-eh? Ta-tapi…." Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan mengatakan, "akulah yang bersalah, karena mengabaikan dirimu yang mengajakku pada kebaikan."

Sasuke nyaris terisak saat teringat kembali betapa lalai dan rugi dirinya, yang menyia-nyiakan _shalat_ Jum'at demi kepentingan dunia semata. Padahal semua urusan yang dilakukannya demi keuntungan di dunia, belum tentu akan menolongnya di akhirat.

"Masya Allah… Sesungguhnya Allah masih menyayangimu, Uchiha-san." Sai tersenyum bersimpati.

"Dia langsung menegur dan mengingatkanmu, hingga akhirnya kau datang ke sini untuk melaksanakan shalat dengan _i'tikad_ penyerahan diri secara menyeluruh kepadaNya," imbuhnya.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataan Sai yang menyiratkan kalau dia mengetahui apa yang telah dialaminya. _"Ah! Jangan-jangan…"_ Sasuke memandang pemuda yang digosipkan mirip dengannya itu, dengan tatapan menyelidik. _"Mungkinkah Sai yang mengirim surat itu?"_

Seolah bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke yang menaruh curiga padanya, Sai pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-san…"

"Apa rahasianya agar kami bisa mengerjakan _shalat_ seperti yang kau lakukan barusan?" Intonasi suara Sai terdengar datar, namun terkesan seperti polisi yang tengah menginterogasi terdakwa dalam pendengaran Sasuke, apalagi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan senyum anehnya yang tak mampu diprediksi, Sasuke merasa tersudutkan.

Namun, Sasuke tak lantas gentar. Satu-satunya cara mengatasi orang seperti Sai adalah tidak berkata bohong. Sasuke pun menjawab apa adanya, "beberapa tahun yang lalu, seseorang mengirimkan sepucuk surat cinta tentang _shalat_ padaku."

Sambil menengadahkan kepala dan tersenyum kala memandang ukiran kaligrafi bertuliskan asma Allah yang terpampang di atas mimbar, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "kata-katanya begitu indah dan menyentuh, hingga mampu memunculkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat kepadaNya…"

Kemudian ia beralih kepada dua pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. "Setelah sekian lama surat itu terlupakan, tiba-tiba hari ini aku teringat kembali dengan isi surat tersebut," tandasnya.

"Tapi…" Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan amplop hijau yang telah mengubah hidupnya dalam hitungan menit. "Inilah yang menyadarkanku tadi," lalu memperlihatkannya pada Sai dan Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ketika Naruto meminta izin untuk membukanya. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai pun mengurai air mata ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat yang banyak menggunakan alegoris berunsur religi dan penuh hikmah, yang tertera di atas kertas putih beraroma wangi.

"Masya Allah… Bagus sekali kata-katanya… Ada kutipan ayat-ayat Al-Qur'an juga… Masya Allah… Semoga Allah merahmati siapa pun yang menulis dan mengirimkan surat ini padamu, Uchiha-san…"

" _Aamiin Allahumma Aamiin…_ Semoga Allah melimpahkan kebaikan yang lebih banyak lagi kepada siapa pun yang mengirim surat ini."

"Hmm, jika dilihat dari kartu posnya…" Naruto mengamati gambar panorama pada kartu pos di tangannya, tampak berpikir sebentar sambil mengelus dagu.

"Ah! Mungkin saja ini dikirim dari Eropa! Coba lihat hutan dan pegunungannya!" Naruto lantas menunjuk gambar tersebut. "Pemandangan seperti ini hanya ada di Swiss kan?!" serunya penuh percaya diri.

Kedua temannya saling bertukar pandang, tersirat jelas kalau mereka masih meragukan pendapat Naruto. Tadinya, Sasuke juga berpikiran sama. Namun, alih-alih mengetahui dari mana kartu pos itu berasal, dia lebih penasaran dengan jati diri si pengirim.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto…" Sai yang kini memegang kartu pos itu. Untuk yang kesekian kali, senyum boneka terpahat di wajah tampannya, ketika pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang terlewat dari pengamatan Naruto.

"Tolong perhatikan ini," dia menunjuk kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf Arab gundul yang tertera di bawah nasihat Imam Al-Ghazali _radhiyallahu anhu_.

"Ini kan huruf Arab, Sai. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Coba amati lagi dengan cermat… Ini bukan sekedar huruf Arab, Naruto."

"Eh? Masa?" Naruto merebut kartu pos itu dari tangan Sai dan menatap huruf-huruf Arab tanpa _harkat_ dari dekat.

"I-i-ini… Aku tidak pernah menemukan tulisan Arab seperti ini!" Naruto terdengar frustasi, namun tetap berusaha menerjemahkan kalimat tersebut dengan segenap ilmu bahasa Arab yang telah dipelajarinya sejak kecil, walau usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Terang saja kau tidak mengetahuinya, sebab itu bukan bahasa Arab."

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Sai. "Bukan bahasa Arab?! Lantas itu bahasa apa?"

Sai mengambil kembali kartu pos itu dari tangan Naruto. "Ini adalah bahasa Urdu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk kalimat yang tengah mereka permasalahkan.

"Bahasa campuran Arab, Persia dan Hindi yang lazim digunakan penduduk yang mendiami wilayah Asia Selatan."

Sai lalu membalik kartu pos tersebut, hingga sisi yang menampilkan gambar pemandangan alam, menghadap ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pemandangan ini bisa ditemukan di wilayah bumi yang berada di sekitar pegunungan. Tak hanya negara Swiss yang memilikinya," ia menambahkan.

"Jadi… Surat ini dikirim dari salah satu wilayah di Asia Selatan?" tanya Sasuke. Namun Sai hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya seraya bergumam, " _wallahu alam_."

"Tapi… Suratnya ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Di kartu pos juga… Hanya karena dia menulis beberapa kalimat berbahasa Urdu, bukan berarti si penulisnya mengirim surat itu dari Asia Selatan, kan?!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Iya juga sih." Sai meletakkan kartu pos di karpet, lalu meraih amplop hijau yang tergeletak di depan Sasuke. "Tapi, aku agak menyangsikan jika Swiss menerbitkan perangko berlambang bulan dan bintang seperti ini." Sai mengerling pada kedua temannya.

"Ah! Benar juga!"

"Baiklah…" Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Pemuda itu mulai terlihat bersemangat mengungkap beberapa hal yang disinyalir merupakan petujuk yang disamarkan oleh si pengirim dan berharap dapat mengungkap identitasnya.

"Anggap saja, surat ini memang berasal dari Asia Selatan," katanya seraya memandang kedua temannya. "Jika demikian… Maka kita harus menemukan suatu wilayah di Asia Selatan yang memiliki pemandangan alam seperti ini."

"Hmm… Asia Selatan yaa?!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, tampak berpikir keras.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyebutkan nama-nama negara yang berada di wilayah selatan benua Asia. "India… Pakistan… Bangladesh," sambil mengingat-ingat letak geografis di tiap-tiap negara.

Wajahnya merengut ketika gambaran yang muncul di benaknya tentang kondisi alam di negara-negara tersebut –yang sebagian besar wilayahnya beriklim panas, tandus dan gersang. _"Mana ada hutan dan pegunungan seperti Swiss di sana?!"_

Terkekeh melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang masih berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran pada gambar panorama di kartu pos, Sai akhirnya mencetuskan sebuah nama, "Kashmir."

"Kashmir?"

"Yup! Kashmir adalah salah satu wilayah terpencil di kaki pegunungan Himalaya, yang terkenal akan keindahan alamnya. Secara umum, Kashmir berada di wilayah negara India, tapi negara-negara lain seperti Pakistan dan Tiongkok, turut serta mengakui Kashmir sebagai wilayah mereka."

Sasuke lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Kashmir lewat internet. Deretan potret keindahan alam lembah Kashmir memenuhi lini masa di layar ponsel Sasuke.

Pemandangan yang persis sama seperti di negara Swiss –barisan puncak pegunungan yang tertutup salju, danau yang tenang dan berair jernih, hutan-hutan pinus yang lebat, hamparan taman bunga beraneka warna, semuanya tersedia di lembah Kashmir yang berada di Asia Selatan.

"Masya Allah… Tak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini di India!" Sasuke menyanjung Rabbnya seraya mengagumi lembah Kashmir nan elok dan permai meski hanya lewat foto. Anggapannya tentang India yang panas dan gersang ternyata tak sepenuhnya benar.

"Tak hanya itu… Lebih dari enam puluh persen penduduknya beragama Islam. Di Kashmir, juga terdapat banyak masjid dan makam para _waliyullah_ yang telah berjasa menyebarkan agama Islam di India, sehingga banyak umat Muslim dari seluruh dunia berkunjung ke sana," terang Sai.

"Masya Allah… " Naruto dan Sasuke tercengang mendengar penjelasan Sai, tak menduga bahwa agama Islam telah tersebar hampir ke setiap pelosok bumi. " _Allahu Akbar…_ _Sesungguhnya Allah selalu memenuhi janjiNya."_

"Dan menurutku…" Sai kembali meraih kartu pos itu. "Barangkali pengirimnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Uchiha-san melalui tulisan berbahasa Urdu ini," ia melanjutkan.

"Arrgghh! Kenapa harus menggunakan bahasa Urdu sih?! Kan aku gak ngerti! Kenapa gak bahasa Arab saja?!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Semua orang… Jalan hidup…" Sai terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ah! Bukan! Bukan jalan hidup!" Sesaat kemudian menyanggah ucapannya sendiri.

Lalu ia meletakkan ibu jarinya di depan dagu, mulutnya tampak komat-kamit, menerka-nerka perbendaharaan kata yang tepat untuk mengartikan sebuah kata dalam bahasa Urdu ke bahasa Jepang.

"Menjalani kehidupan! Benar! Menjalani kehidupan! Semua orang menjalani kehidupan."

"Ehh? Kau bisa membacanya?"

Sai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Begitulah… Aku sedikit tertolong karena dia menggunakan bahasa formal yang lumayan sering muncul dalam sastra Persia," jawabnya kalem.

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahasa Urdu juga sering digunakan dalam seni kaligrafi, Naruto." Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Ohh begitu. Pantas saja kau bisa membacanya!" Naruto langsung memahami penjelasan Sasuke yang lebih sederhana.

"Semua orang menjalani kehidupan dengan terikat oleh…" Sai tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika menemukan beberapa kata yang sulit. Matanya terpejam, seraya berdoa dalam hati agar Allah memberikan kemudahan dalam usahanya menerjemahkan kalimat berbahasa Urdu dengan ilmu yang dipelajarinya secara ototidak.

"Semua orang menjalani kehidupan dengan terikat oleh apa yang mereka anggap benar dan dapat dipercaya," dan akhirnya Sai berhasil menyelesaikan satu kalimat. " _Alhamdulillah…_ "

Deg! Sekejap saja, Sasuke menganga dan matanya membeliak ketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Sai.

"Itu adalah cara mereka… Mendefinisikan kenyataan. Namun… Apa artinya benar atau dapat dipercaya? Hanya konsep yang… Tidak jelas." Sai menarik bibir, "hanya konsep yang tidak jelas? Hmm," setengah tak yakin dengan kalimat terakhir yang diartikannya.

" _Ya Allah… Semoga penafsiranku memang sesuai dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan si pengirim melalui surat ini. Aamiin."_

Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, "realitas mereka mungkin hanya sebuah ilusi," tanpa menyadarinya. Matanya menerawang jauh, seolah jiwa tak bersemayam dalam raga. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan perasaannya terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

"Realitas mereka… Mungkin hanya sebuah ilusi… Ah! Kau benar, Uchiha-san!"

"Eeeehhhh?"

"Semua orang menjalani kehidupan dengan terikat oleh apa yang mereka anggap benar dan dapat dipercaya. Itu adalah cara mereka mendefinisikan kenyataan. Namun, apa artinya benar atau dapat dipercaya? Hanya konsep yang tidak jelas. Realitas mereka mungkin hanya sebuah ilusi **[8]**." Sai dan Sasuke menuturkan penafsiran yang sama persis mengenai kalimat berbahasa Urdu tersebut secara serentak.

"Eeh? Kau mengetahui tentang ini, Uchiha-san?" Sai menyadari perubahan pada sikap Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Naruto. "Sasuke?" Raut kekhawatiran seketika muncul di wajahnya.

"Kakak…" Hanya satu kata yang tercetus dari bibir sang pemuda Uchiha, seraya menggenggam surat dan kartu pos misterius itu erat-erat. Sebulir cairan bening menyembul di pelupuk matanya, tak kuasa menahan rindu pada kakak tercinta yang telah meninggalkannya sekian lama.

"Kakak? Kak Itachi maksudmu?"

"Itu adalah kalimat yang sering yang dikatakan Kakak kepadaku, Naruto!"

Kedua lengan Sasuke tampak gemetar kala mencengkeram bahu sahabatnya. Lelehan air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Sai yang tidak tahu-menahu soal Itachi, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan iba.

"Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Kakak yang mengirimkan surat ini? Ya Allah…"

Mendadak Sai merasakan kegundahan menyelimuti hatinya. Di satu sisi, dia tak ingin melihat temannya semakin bersedih. Tapi di sisi lain, Sai tak mau dijangkiti perasaan bersalah, karena tidak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai kalimat terakhir yang ditulis si pengirim untuknya.

"Masih ada," ucap Sai memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka. "Masih ada lagi pesan untukmu dalam surat ini, Uchiha-san. Menurutku… Surat ini memang dikirim oleh kakakmu."

"Sungguh?" Sasuke kini beralih pada Sai, lantas menyerukan sesuatu dengan nada memerintah, "katakan padaku, Sai! Katakan apa yang ditulis Kakakku!" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Keinginannya untuk mencari tahu tentang Itachi kembali mencuat ke permukaan setelah terkubur cukup lama.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa bila menyangkut Itachi. Uchiha Bersaudara itu sudah seperti saudara baginya.

Mereka tinggal berdekatan, tumbuh bersama dan telah mengalami banyak kejadian bersama-sama. Mereka saling mendukung, saling menguatkan dan saling mengingatkan, walau tak jarang pula diselingi pertengkaran.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi perihal Itachi yang sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Naruto juga berpikiran sama tentang Sasuke dan tak pernah meragukan perasaan Sasuke terhadap kakaknya.

Sasuke sangat menyayangi Itachi sebagaimana Itachi menyayangi dirinya, dan jauh di lubuk hatinya… Sasuke selalu merindukan kakaknya, kendati pemuda itu selalu bersikap seolah tak peduli dengan nasib Itachi.

Sai menenggak ludah. Melihat kerinduan Sasuke pada kakaknya yang begitu besar, Sai dapat membayangkan seperti apa hubungan dan kedekatan yang terjalin di antara Sasuke dan Itachi, lantaran tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dan Shin. Sosok almarhum sang kakak terbersit kembali di pikirannya, dalam suasana penuh haru yang meliputi dirinya saat ini.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," katanya pada Sasuke seraya menorehkan senyum terbaiknya dan meminta Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sasuke lantas menurutinya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf dengan lirih. Agaknya, pemuda itu sudah merasa lebih tenang.

Dengan segenap kelembutan hati yang dimilikinya, Sai menuturkan pesan yang ingin disampaikan Itachi untuk sang adik tercinta…

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke… Maafkan aku karena tidak mengatakan kebenarannya padamu… Apapun yang akan kau lakukan mulai saat ini… Dan menjadi seperti apa dirimu kelak di masa depan… Percayalah satu hal… Aku akan tetap menyayangimu hingga akhir hayatku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END? :D  
**

* * *

 **[1].** Doa Al Habib Abdullah Al Haddad (dinukil dari kitab Khulashah Al-Madad An-Nabawi karya Al Habib Umar bin Hafidz).

 **[2].** Berdasar pada hadist Rasulullah SAW : "Adapun dalam sujud, maka bersungguh-sungguhlah kalian dalam berdoa. Karena sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk dikabulkan bagi kalian." (Shahih Muslim No.1102)

Gak ada kejelasan mengenai lama waktunya berdoa dalam sujud terakhir, namun disarankan agar gak terlalu lama. Doanya singkat aja tapi sepenuh hati. Hehehe.

 **[3].** Doa Sayyidatuna Fatimah Az-Zahra (ra), putri baginda Rasulullah SAW.

 **[4].** Wirid Syekh Abu Bakar bin Salim (dinukil dari kitab Khulashah Al-Madad An-Nabawi).

 **[5].** Munajat Imam Ali Zainal Abidin (ra), cicit baginda Rasulullah SAW.

 **[6].** Petikan qasidah Qad kafaani 'ilmu Robbi karya Al Imam Abdullah bin Alwi Al Haddad.

 **[7].** Petikan qasidah Ya Robbi Ya 'Alimal Hal karya Al Imam Abdullah bin Alwi Al Haddad.

 **[8].** Quote Abang Itachi Uchiha.

Semoga Allah senantiasa melimpahkan shalawat dan salam kepada Muhammad Rasulullah, beserta keluarga dan para sahabatnya, dan mencurahkan keberkahan bagi para warosatul anbiya (ulama yang meneruskan ajaran Rasulullah) yang disebutkan namanya di atas dan juga untuk kita semua. Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin.

Bacaan shalat Sasuke hanya menggunakan bahasa Arab. Adapun saya tambahkan artinya, hanya sebagai pelengkap, sebab salah satu cara agar kita khusyuk dalam shalat adalah mengetahui makna bacaannya, meresapinya sepenuh hati, dan membayangkan seolah-olah kita sedang shalat di hadapan Allah SWT :)

Maap-keun, saya miskin ilmu fakir diksi, jadi doa-doanya kebanyakan nyadur dari berbagai sumber. Versi lengkap qasidah (Arab dan terjemahannya) bisa ditemukan di blog Thobiby Qolby.

Kitab Khulashah Al-Madad An-Nabawi adalah kitab doa dan dzikir harian yang ditulis dalam bahasa Arab (kayaknya sih gak dijual di toko buku terkenal). Versi lengkap dengan terjemahannya biasanya dijual online atau di tempat-tempat tertentu, seperti di majelis dzikir dan sebagainya. Referensi yang bagus untuk panduan doa dan dzikir kita sehari-hari :)

Yup! Segini aja penjelasannya. Maap kalo kepanjangan dan bertele-tele. Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ala kadarnya ini. Feel free to critic and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Surat_** ** _Cinta 2_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** AU dengan Jepang sebagai negara seperti Indonesia (maksudnya mayoritas Muslim). Konoha di fic ini merupakan salah satu kota di Jepang. OOC. Plotless maybe. Random maybe. Mainstream dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini yang gak bisa disebutin satu-persatu.

Sudah disebutkan di summary tentang **Islamic Content** yaa. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim._**

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa hari kemudian…_**

Ruang auditorium SMU Konoha tampak ramai dipadati para murid. Sebagian dari mereka masih mengenakan beraneka kostum yang disesuaikan dengan acara atau imej dari klub masing-masing, sementara yang lain mengenakan pakaian olahraga atau hanya memakai seragam sekolah sesuai peraturan yang berlaku.

Kendati pegal dan lelah mendera raga, pakaian pun lusuh dan bernoda, nyatanya hal-hal semacam itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan raut kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Semuanya bersuka cita setelah seminggu penuh berjibaku dengan kegiatan festival kebudayaan yang tahun ini berhasil memperoleh penghargaan sebagai festival sekolah dengan rekor pengunjung terbanyak.

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan para siswa menggema ketika Yashamaru, perwakilan dari Dinas Pendidikan dan Kebudayaan Provinsi Konoha menaiki podium dan berjabat tangan dengan segenap dewan guru, lalu mengambil tempat di sisi Kepala Sekolah.

Genma-sensei yang kala itu bertugas sebagai pembawa acara, kemudian mempersilakan Kepala Sekolah Uzumaki maju ke depan podium untuk menyampaikan orasi dalam acara prosesi penyerahan piagam penghargaan tersebut.

Suasana berubah hening ketika Uzumaki Minato berbicara di atas podium. Seluruh hadirin menyimak pidato singkat sang kepala sekolah yang tak sungkan memuji dan mengungkapkan rasa bangganya kepada seluruh pihak yang terlibat dalam festival, sehingga sekolah mereka mampu mengukir prestasi yang gemilang.

Minato lantas meminta Yashamaru untuk maju ke depan podium. Pria berambut pirang –yang terlihat sebaya dengan Genma-sensei itu, menyampaikan beberapa kata sambutan seraya menenteng sebuah plakat kaca berbentuk persegi bertatahkan tulisan dengan tinta emas di tangannya.

Di luar dugaan, Minato malah menolak ketika Yashamaru menyodorkan plakat setebal delapan mili tersebut kepadanya. "Ada yang lebih berhak menerima penghargaan ini daripada saya," sahutnya kalem. Sontak saja, Yashamaru menatapnya heran.

Minato meraih _mic_ dan mengemukakan alasannya di hadapan khalayak. "Puji dan syukur kita haturkan kepada Allah _Subhanahu wa ta'ala_ , karena tanpa campur tanganNya, prestasi ini tidak mungkin dapat kita raih… Dan karena nikmat dan karuniaNya pula, segenap jajaran dan panitia, serta seluruh siswa yang terlibat dalam festival ini, dapat menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan tidak menemukan kendala yang berarti."

Minato menghela napas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "penghargaan ini lebih layak diberikan kepada mereka," sang kepala sekolah kemudian memutar bahunya sedikit –menghadap ke sisi kiri podium dan menunjuk beberapa murid –yang mengenakan ban lengan bertuliskan PANITIA, yang tengah berdiri di sana,

"dan juga kalian semua," lantas berbalik kembali menghadap para murid di depan podium, "yang telah berjuang keras demi kesuksesan festival SMU Konoha tahun ini. Saya dan segenap dewan guru sangat bangga dengan kalian," pungkas Minato seraya tersenyum.

Gemuruh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan seluruh siswa memenuhi auditorium ketika Minato mengatakannya. Suasana makin semarak –khususnya dari kalangan siswi, saat Minato menyebutkan nama seorang siswa senior, yang ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan para murid untuk menerima langsung penghargaan tersebut dari Yashamaru.

"Kepada siswa yang disebutkan namanya, kami persilakan maju ke depan…" Genma sampai turut memanggil dengan _mic_ dalam genggamannya, lantaran yang bersangkutan tak mengindahkan panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, panggilan Genma pun tak digubrisnya.

"Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia tidak mendengarku?" pikir Genma, padahal siswa tersebut berdiri paling depan di sisi kiri podium, mustahil jika tidak mendengar panggilannya atau Minato. Suasana pun mendadak berubah canggung.

.

.

.

"Kepada Uchiha Sasuke, kami persilakan untuk maju ke depan," Genma mengulang panggilannya untuk yang ketiga kali. Namun, Sasuke masih tak menampakkan reaksi apapun. Semua hadirin menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Oi, Kaichou! Kau dipanggil tuh!" Shino agak mencondongkan bahunya, seraya berbisik pada pemuda Uchiha yang berdiri di sisi kanannya. Sepasang _iris_ hitam pekat yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam itu melebar sesaat ketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke memang berada di ruang auditorium, tapi jiwanya seolah tak berada di sana dan pikirannya mengambang entah kemana. "Ada apa dengannya akhir-akhir ini?!" pikir sang pemuda Aburame.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke juga kerap bersikap demikian, sering melamun di sela-sela rapat panitia, atau ketika sedang melakukan kunjungan ke setiap _stand_ saat festival sedang berlangsung. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya."

Akhirnya Shino pun berinisiatif untuk menyikut lengan Sasuke, guna menyadarkan pemuda itu. Situasi berubah menjadi semakin tak mengenakkan ketika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"A-aw!" Sasuke meringis pelan sembari memegangi lengannya, kemudian menghadiahkan pelototan tajam kepada pemuda berkacamata hitam yang cukup bernyali menyikutnya di depan umum.

Tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang tampak cemberut, Shino melisankan, "kau-dipanggil-kepala-sekolah," dengan gerakan bibir yang tak begitu kentara, seakan pemuda itu tak ingin orang lain mendengar ucapannya.

Sasuke menarik bibir, butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memahami maksud Shino. Pemuda itu pun bergegas menghampiri Kepala Sekolah yang masih setia menanti di depan podium dengan senyum maklum yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Akhirnya, kecanggungan pun mulai mencair. Seluruh siswa kembali bersorak ketika Sasuke menerima piagam penghargaan tersebut dari Yashamaru, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi kegembiraan yang meluap-luap.

Suasana di ruang auditorium semakin gegap-gempita ketika Sasuke menyampaikan pidato singkat, membahas tentang rahasia keberhasilan tim panitia dan juga segenap siswa yang ikut andil dalam memeriahkan dan mempromosikan festival sekolah mereka, hingga mampu menembus rekor pengunjung terbanyak dan difavoritkan hampir seluruh kalangan masyarakat.

"Kesuksesan ini tak luput dari kekuasaan Allah _azza wa jalla_ yang sudah menganugerahkan setitik kemurahan hatiNya kepada kita semua," ujar Sasuke dengan nada merendah. "Kita, manusia, hanya bisa merencanakan dan berusaha.

Tapi… Seluruh hasil dan keputusan hanya Allah yang menentukan… Insya Allah… Allah tak akan mengecewakan kita, selama kita tidak meragukanNya dan tetap teguh ber _tawakal_ kepadaNya." Mukadimah singkat namun menentramkan yang dituturkan Sasuke, mengundang senyum para hadirin.

" _Alhamdulillah..._ " Shino mengucap syukur karena Sasuke telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Ah! Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan 'biasa', sebab makin lama, Sasuke makin terlihat mirip dengan Naruto yang rajin _shalat_ atau mengaji di masjid, dan sering berbagi ilmu agama dengan sesama.

" _Ck! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shino?!_ " Shino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan prasangka buruk tentang Sasuke yang terpintas di pikirannya. "

 _Bukannya malah bagus, kalau Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih baik?!"_ Shino kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering dan lidahnya menjadi pahit, ketika teringat kembali dialog seorang guru sufi dengan orang awam perihal keadaan manusia yang paling buruk. Shino masih ingat persis jawaban sang guru –yang hingga kini masih terpatri dalam benaknya.

"Ada manusia yang rajin sekali beribadah, namun bersikap sombong, angkuh dan selalu merasa suci. Boleh jadi, suatu saat si ahli ibadah yang sombong ini memperoleh kesadaran tentang akhlaknya yang buruk, lantas dia bertobat kepada Allah dan menjadi pribadi yang baik lahir dan batin.

Ada pula manusia yang sangat jarang beribadah, namun akhlaknya begitu mulia, rendah hati, santun dan lembut. Boleh jadi, suatu saat nanti Allah menurunkan _hidayah_ kepadanya karena keluhuran perangainya, dan lantas ia pun menjadi seseorang yang baik pula lahir dan batinnya.

'… Sesungguhnya, Tuhanmu, Dia lah yang lebih mengetahui siapa yang tersesat dari jalanNya dan Dia lah yang lebih mengetahui siapa yang mendapat petunjuk.' Sang guru mengutip penggalan ayat 125 surat An-Nahl dari kitab suci Al-Qur'an.

Lalu, orang awam itu pun bertanya kepada sang guru, 'kalau begitu, manusia seperti apa yang paling buruk keadaannya?

Dan guru itu pun menjawab, 'yang paling buruk adalah kita, orang ketiga yang selalu mampu menilai orang lain, namun lalai dari menilai diri sendiri.'"

" _Astaghfirullahaladziim…_ Ya Allah… Semoga hamba tidak termasuk golongan ketiga. Jangan ragu untuk menegur dan mengingatkan hamba jika diri ini mulai lelah dan lalai dalam beribadah kepadamu, yaa Rabb…" Shino menundukkan kepala, memanjatkan doa dengan lirih dan sepenuh hati.

"Teguhkanlah Sasuke dan teman-teman hamba yang lain, agar mereka senantiasa berada di jalanMu, jalan yang benar dan lurus, dan agar kami senantiasa termasuk ke dalam golongan hamba-hambaMu yang selalu _istiqomah_ dan _tawadhu_ , dan hanya mengharap keridhaan dan belas kasihMu, yaa _Arhamarrahimiin…_ _Aamiin Allahumma Aamiin_."

Tak lupa Shino mendoakan para sahabatnya, berpegang teguh pada keyakinan bahwa barang siapa yang mendoakan kebaikan untuk sahabatnya tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya itu dan orang lain (hanya dia dan Allah yang tahu), maka Insya Allah, malaikat pun akan mendoakan dirinya sebagaimana ia mendoakan sahabatnya.

Masya Allah… Siapa yang akan menolak jika malaikat mendoakan kebaikan bagi kita?!

.

.

.

Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu hanya berdiri di sana, tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari ujung sepatunya, sementara kedua lengan terjulur ke depan –mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang terkenal memiliki tatapan sedingin bongkahan es di Kutub Selatan.

"Te-terima kasih atas bantuanmu yang waktu itu, Sasuke-kun."

Kerutan tipis terbentuk di kening pemuda itu, bukan lantaran ia merasa keberatan karena Sakura memanggil nama kecilnya, tapi lantaran nalarnya tak memahami alasan yang melatarbelakangi Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbalut kertas kado warna biru, dengan hiasan pita merah di tengah kepadanya.

"Mu-mungkin hadiah ini tidak sebanding dengan kebaikanmu yang waktu itu. Ta-tapi… Ku-kumohon… Terimalah ini!" pinta gadis itu setengah memaksa. Sasuke semakin tak mengerti, pertolongan apa dan kebaikan seperti apa yang dimaksud Sakura _._

 _"_ _Oh! Apakah yang waktu itu?!"_ Terlintas dalam ingatannya kilasan beberapa waktu silam, ketika ia menyelamatkan Sakura yang nyaris tertabrak mobil di persimpangan dekat sekolah.

Lubang hidungnya mengembang, saat Sakura mengapresiasi keberaniannya menantang maut demi menyelamatkan hidup gadis itu.

"Oh. Itu bukan apa-apa kok." Sasuke terdengar merendah, kendati dalam hati ia merasa tersanjung karena Sakura memuji tindakan spontan yang ia lakukan.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak terluka, Sakura," pemuda itu menunjukkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang juga menjabat sebagai salah satu wakilnya dalam organisasi siwa intra sekolah. Sasuke pun menerima pemberian dari Sakura dengan suka cita.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, bermaksud memandang sang pemuda idaman yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Ya Allah… Izinkanlah sekali ini saja… Aku ingin menatapnya sekali ini saja," mendesah di kedalaman batin, memohon kepada Sang Ilahi, agar tak mengganjarnya dengan dosa, meski ia sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa apa yang menjadi ketetapan Allah tidak akan bisa diganggu-gugat.

Namun, terkadang cinta… Membutakan segalanya…

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," sepasang _orbs_ kehijauan milik sang gadis Haruno akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan si pemilik tatapan sedingin es. Deg! Namun, satu hal yang tak diperkirakannya adalah…

Tatapan itu terasa sangat teduh dan menyejukkan ketika mereka saling memandang. Jantungnya berdetak makin cepat saat bibir tipis yang terpahat sempurna di wajah tampan itu, tampak melengkung membentuk senyum yang terlihat tanpa cela di mata Sakura.

" _Cantik sekali!_ "

Terperangah dengan paras rupawan gadis berpakaian gamis di hadapannya, menyebabkan Sasuke melupakan satu hal penting, yakni… Seorang laki-laki harus menundukkan pandangannya di depan lawan jenis yang bukan _muhrim_ nya.

Namun, Sasuke tak ingin memungkiri bahwa Sakura Haruno memang cantik. " _Argh! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?!_ "

Sang Pembenci Adam telah melesatkan anak panahnya, dan dia tidak akan pernah berhenti, hingga seluruh anak-cucu Adam terjerumus ke dalam jebakannya dan kekal di neraka bersamanya…

"Kyaaaa! Sai-senpaaaai!"

Teriakan beberapa siswi kelas satu menghentakkan dua insan berlainan _gender_ yang saling bertatapan tanpa suara. Segera saja keduanya memalingkan muka, dan terlihat salah tingkah seraya berharap dalam hati agar tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari gelagat aneh mereka.

"Sai-senpai keren sekali! Aku juga menyukai semua lukisan Senpai!"

Siswi yang mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak daun momiji dan hijab merah tua, tak ragu-ragu mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada pemuda berambut klimis yang terlihat mati-matian menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan para gadis yang mengerubunginya.

"Ya Allah… Ampunilah hamba dari apa yang mereka tidak ketahui tentang hamba **.** " Sai memohon ampun dan perlindungan dari Tuhannya agar ia tidak terlena dengan pujian yang dilayangkan padanya, seperti tuntunan Rasulullah dalam menyikapi pujian.

"Aku memborong banyak lukisan yang Senpai pamerkan di _stand_ Klub Seni Rupa loh! Aku juga memajangnya di kamar!" seru seorang gadis –yang memakai seragam musim dingin SMU Konoha, yang berdiri di sebelah siswi yang mengenakan kimono tadi, seolah tak mau kalah dengan temannya.

"Sai-senpai merupakan pelukis muda yang berbakat! Favoritku deh pokoknya!"

Sementara siswi lain yang mengenakan kostum _princess_ seperti karakter seorang putri raja dalam sebuah film animasi yang cukup populer, menyanjung bakat seni yang dimiliki pemuda itu, hingga menobatkannya menjadi salah satu pelukis muda berbakat di Jepang.

Glek! Hatinya mendadak cenat-cenut namun diliputi kebahagiaan ketika mendengar kata 'pelukis', 'muda' dan 'berbakat' disematkan kepada dirinya.

"Ya Allah… Jadikanlah hamba lebih baik dari apa yang mereka kira. _Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin._ " Maka Sai pun berdoa seperti yang diajarkan Rasulullah ketika seseorang memuji kelebihan yang memang ada dalam dirinya.

 _"_ _Ta-ta-tapi…"_ Sai mendeteksi sesuatu dalam hatinya berubah secepat kedipan mata.

"Ma-maaf! A-aku harus pergi!" Tak mengindahkan para penggemar yang terlihat kecewa karena ditinggalkan begitu saja, Sai bergegas mengambil langkah seribu menuju koridor yang mengarah ke taman belakang.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut, merasa heran dengan sikap Sai yang biasanya selalu bersikap sopan di depan semua orang, tapi semenit lalu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kaku dan terkesan lancang, apalagi di depan para gadis yang mengaguminya.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya. Maaf aku harus pergi," katanya pada Sakura sebelum berlari menyusul temannya. Sasuke berniat menasihati Sai yang telah mengecewakan orang lain tanpa disadarinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke hampir tak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri kala menyaksikan Sai yang tengah berjongkok sambil mencabuti rumputan liar di pekarangan belakang sekolah.

Tas dan buku gambarnya diletakkan begitu saja di tanah. Sai bahkan tak melipat lengan kemejanya, hanya menanggalkan jas sekolah yang ia gantungkan di atas ranting pohon yang letaknya tidak terlalu tinggi. Kedua tangannya sudah berlumur tanah merah hingga kuku-kukunya turut menghitam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…" Sai menyeka peluh di dahi dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku sedang mencabut rumput liar yang mengganggu tanaman di sini," sahutnya tanpa memandang wajah si penanya.

Sai mengumpulkan rumput-rumput liar yang telah dicabuti di dekat pot bunga mawar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tak hanya membersihkan rumputan tersebut, Sai juga memupuk beberapa tanaman yang terlihat mulai layu dan tak sungkan menggali tanah dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," balas Sasuke seraya melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, masih berdiri gagah di hadapan Sai. "Sudah ada yang bertanggung jawab mengurusnya," tambahnya.

"Aku tahu."

Alis pemuda Uchiha itu terangkat mendengar jawaban singkat Sai. "Jika sudah tahu… Kenapa masih tetap melakukannya?"

Sesungguhnya ia tak pernah memahami jalan pikiran Sai. Sejak awal kepindahan pemuda itu ke SMU Konoha setahun lalu, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar berteman akrab dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

Sikapnya sulit ditebak. Ekspresi wajah dan caranya tersenyum pun aneh, terlihat seperti mencontek dari buku alias sangat tidak alami atau terkesan dibuat-buat.

Awalnya Sasuke tak ingin terlalu terlibat dengan Sai karena menurutnya, pemuda itu menyimpan sesuatu, semacam kepalsuan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang buruk dalam dirinya.

Perlahan, pandangan buruk tentang Sai mulai terkikis dari benaknya. Apalagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa Naruto bersohib karib dengannya.

Hubungan keduanya pun semakin membaik setelah peristiwa surat misterius beberapa waktu lalu, ketika Sai membantunya menerjemahkan kalimat berbahasa Urdu yang disinyalir ditulis oleh Itachi.

" _Mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu sering su'udzon…"_ Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan segala prasangka tidak baik tentang Sai maupun orang lain, yang selama ini kerap mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tidak ada derajat yang lebih tinggi daripada prasangka baik, karena di dalam prasangka baik terdapat keselamatan dan keberuntungan." Sasuke bertekad mengukuhkan petuah ulama sarat makna tersebut di dalam jiwanya, sebagai salah satu landasan utama agar dirinya menjadi seorang Muslim yang lebih baik.

"Aku ingin memangkas kesombongan yang ada di dalam diriku."

Sasuke bergeming mendengar jawaban Sai. _"Kesombongan? Apa kaitannya kesombongan dengan mencabut rumput liar?"_ Logika Sasuke masih tak mampu menemukan relasi antara sifat sombong dan mencabut rumput, maka ia pun bertanya, "apa maksudmu?"

Sai kemudian mendongakkan kepala dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk berjongkok di depannya. "Hati-hati dengan bunga krisannya!" Pemuda itu masih sempat mengingatkan Sasuke yang hampir menginjak tanaman bunga krisan tanpa pot di dekat kakinya.

"Oh! Maaf!" Sasuke lantas beringsut sedikit ke samping, meraih sendok tanah yang tersembunyi di balik pot bunga mawar, merapikan kerikil-kerikil yang berserakan di sekitar tanaman itu, kemudian berjongkok di dekat Sai.

"Tadi ada beberapa gadis yang memujiku." Sai memulai penuturannya. "Kau tahu… Mereka memuji penampilanku dan juga bakat seniku." Tangannya masih asyik menepuk-nepuk tanah, membuatnya gembur agar pendaman yang ditanam di sana dapat tumbuh subur.

"Hnn…" Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa, malah menyibukkan diri dengan sendok tanah dan kerikil.

"Saat mereka memujiku, maka seketika itu pula aku merasa diriku paling hebat, paling baik, paling tampan, paling berbakat, paling segala-galanya…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tangannya kaku mendengar Sai mengatakan hal itu. Dia pun menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang masih tak berpaling dari tanaman bunga gladiola yang sedang dipupuknya.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum seraya berkata pada Sasuke, "makanya aku melakukan pekerjaan ini, agar aku dapat mengingat kembali…"

Lalu menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit. " _Ridha_ siapa yang menjadi tujuanku… Kenikmatan apa yang kuharapkan dan… Siksa mana yang kuhindarkan… Aku berusaha agar sifat sombong, _riya'_ dan _ujub_ tidak menodai semua amalan dan tindakanku."

Selesai dengan satu tanaman, Sai pun beralih ke tanaman berikutnya, masih tetap melanjutkan pemaparannya tentang penyakit-penyakit hati yang akan terus melegam nurani setiap manusia, tak terkecuali dirinya.

"Sombong adalah penyakit hati yang sering menghinggapi hati kita. Benih-benihnya pun kerap muncul tanpa kita sadari…"

"Di tingkat pertama… Sombong karena faktor materi, merasa paling kaya misalnya," entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tersindir karena Sai menoleh kepadanya ketika menyebut soal kesombongan karena materi.

Tapi ia berusaha tak memikirkannya. " _Gak boleh su'udzon, Sasuke…"_ Kembali mengingatkan diri agar selalu berprasangka baik.

"Sombong di tingkat dua disebabkan oleh faktor kecerdasan. Merasa paling pintar, paling benar, paling berwawasan… Dan sombong yang paling berbahaya adalah…" Sai menelan ludah, sebelum melanjutkan,

"sombong karena faktor kebaikan… Sombong di tingkat ketiga ini merupakan sombong yang paling sulit dideteksi karena kita merasa paling baik akhlaknya, paling tulus dan paling bermoral."

" _Astaghfirullahaladziim…"_ Sai dan Sasuke serentak melafalkan kalimat _istighfar_. Keduanya pun saling berpandangan. Seulas senyum merekah di wajah kedua pemuda itu ketika menyadari kekompakkan mereka.

"Kau benar… Terkadang kita sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kita telah bersikap sombong saat kita sudah merasa tulus. Misalnya, saat kita masih suka menyebut-nyebut tentang kebaikan yang kita lakukan kepada seseorang... Itu sih _gak_ tulus namanya," ujar Sasuke.

Sai memanggutkan kepala seraya menyahut, "perkara itu juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai _riya'_ dan _ujub_ jika kita umbar kepada orang lain agar mendapat pujian. _Astaghfirullah…_ Sesungguhnya tidak akan masuk surga, siapa pun yang di dalam hatinya terdapat sifat sombong walau hanya sebesar biji _zarah_ **[1]."**

 _"_ _Astaghfirullahaladziim…_ Ampunilah hamba yang masih bersikap sombong, Yaa Rabb… Padahal diri ini tak memiliki apa-apa selain pemberian dariMu. Apa yang patut disombongkan? Apa yang layak dibanggakan? Jauhkan hati ini dari mengharap perhatian kepada selainMu, Yaa Allah… _"_

Pemaparan Sai mengenai sifat sombong sangat menohok Sasuke. Apalagi setelah ia mendapat begitu banyak nikmat serta pujian atas keberhasilannya mengantarkan SMU Konoha meraih prestasi yang gemilang.

Dan ketika Sakura menyanjungnya, sanubari pemuda Uchiha itu pun terbakar _ghurur_ (tipu daya oleh nafsu sendiri) dengan semua hal yang telah diperolehnya.

"Katakanlah (Muhammad) : Apakah perlu Kami beritahukan kepadamu tentang orang yang paling rugi perbuatannya? (Yaitu) orang yang sia-sia perbuatannya dalam kehidupan dunia, sedangkan mereka mengira telah berbuat sebaik-baiknya." Sasuke teringat kutipan ayat 103 dan 104 dari surat Al-Kahfi yang tak pernah absen dibacanya setiap hari Jum'at.

Melihat Sasuke yang menundukkan kepala begitu dalam, Sai jadi merasa bersalah, cemas jika ada perkataannya yang menyinggung pemuda itu. Sasuke memiliki kesamaan dengan Naruto dalam hal ini. Mereka mudah tersinggung, meski kedua sahabat karib itu menanggapinya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sai kemudian mulai bersenandung, " _Ilaika ilahal khalqi arfa'u raghbati… Wa in kuntu ya zal manni wal judi mujrima… Wa lamma qasa qalbi wa dhaqat mazahibi… Ja'altur raja minni li'afwika sullama… Fa ma zilta za'afwin 'aniz zanbi lam tazal… Tajudu wa ta'fu minnatan wa takarruma._

Hanya kepadaMu , wahai Tuhan seluruh mahluk, aku tengadahkan harapanku… Sekalipun aku ini pendosa, wahai yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Pemurah… Tatkala sesak dadaku dan sempit jalan hidupku, kujadikan harapanku kepadaMu sebagai tangga (jalan) untuk menggapai ampunanMu… Selagi Engkau tetap berkenan mengampuni dosa-dosaku yang tiada henti… Engkau terus melimpahkan karunia dan ampunan sebagai rahmat dan kemuliaan.

 _Alastal lazi ghazzaitani wa hadaitani… Wa la zilta mannanan 'alaiya wa mun'ima… 'Asa man lahul ihsanu yaghfiru zallati… Wa yasturu auzari wa ma qad taqaddama… Fa in ta'fu 'anni ta'fu 'an mutamarridin… Dzalumin ghasyumin la yuzayilu ma'thama… Wa in tantaqim minni fa lastu bi ayisin… Wa lau adkhalu nafsi bi jurmin jahannama,"_ suaranya terdengar parau.

Bukankah Engkau yang memberi makan serta hidayah kepadaku?! Dan Engkau tak pernah berhenti melimpahkan karunia dan nikmatMu kepadaku… Semoga yang memiliki _ihsan_ memaafkan kesalahanku dan menutup dosa-dosaku serta setiap perkara di masa lalu…

Sekiranya Engkau memaafkanku, sungguh Engkau telah memaafkan seorang durjana, yang teramat lalim dan aniaya, lagi senantiasa bergelimang dosa… Jika Engkau hendak menyiksaku, maka sungguh aku tak kan pernah putus asa. Walaupun Engkau akan melemparku ke dalam neraka Jahannam karena semua dosa dan kesalahanku.

Namun, wajahnya seketika berubah cerah, saat melantunkan, _"fasihan iza ma kana fi zikri Rabbihi… Wa fi ma siwahu fil wara kana a'jama… Yaqulu habibi anta su'li wa bughyati… Kafa bi ka lir rajina su'lan wa maghnama… Asunu widadi an yudannisahul hawa… Wa ahfazu 'ahdal hubbi an yatathallama… Fa fi yaqzati syauqun wa fi ghafwati munan… Tulahiqu khatwi nasywatan wa tarannuma… Fa jurmi 'azimun min qadimin wa hadithin… Wa 'afwuka ya'til 'abda a'la wa ajsama,"_ senandung-senandung cinta dan pengharapan seorang kekasih kepada yang Kekasih yang dicintainya.

Dia menjadi fasih ketika mengingat Tuhannya, tapi bila bersama yang lain di dunia, dia membisu. Dia (Rasulullah SAW) berkata : Kekasihku **[2]** , Engkaulah tempatku meminta dan berharap… Cukuplah Engkau, bagi yang berharap sebagai tempat bergantung dan memohon… Ku pelihara kasihku agar jangan sampai dicemari nafsu, dan ku jaga janji cintaku kepadaNya agar tak ternoda…

Di saat terjaga, aku rindu dan di saat terlelap, aku berharap… Mengiringi langkahku dengan penuh semangat dan berulang-ulang… Sesungguhnya dosaku amatlah besar sejak dulu hingga saat ini… Namun, aku tahu bahwa ampunanMu yang mendatangi hamba, jauh lebih agung dan mulia **[3].** "

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam hatinya, kala mendengarkan syair indah seorang ulama besar yang dilantunkan Sai dengan penuh penghayatan. Larik-larik yang menceritakan tentang kepasrahan, harapan dan cinta serta prasangka baik seorang hamba kepada Sang Pencipta, kembali mencuatkan harapan dan rasa rindu yang pernah bersandar dalam jiwa.

"Ya Allah… Sekiranya maaf bukan sifatMu, maka tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalMu akan menentangMu… Sekiranya Engkau tidak pemurah akan ampunanMu, maka aku tidak akan bermaksiat dan mengulangi dosa-dosaku. Sekiranya ampunan bukan hal yang paling Kau cintai, maka tak kan ada seorang manusia pun yang paling Kau cintai, akan berani menentangMu **[4]**."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[1].** Zarah diartikan berukuran sebesar atom/biji sawi. Berdasar pada hadits Rasulullah SAW : HR. Muslim 2/89 & At-Tirmidzi 3/243).

 **[2].** Bukan kekasih dalam pengertian atau nalar kita sebagai manusia terhadap manusia lain. Nabi Ibrahim dan Nabi Muhammad memiliki gelar khalilullah (kesayangan Allah). Umat Muslim meyakini mereka sebagai kekasih Allah karena kemuliaan dan keluhuran perangai mereka yang patut dijadikan suri tauladan :)

 **[3].** Syair terakhir Imam Syafi'i rahimullah menjelang wafatnya.

 **[4].** Munajat Imam Ali Zainal Abidin. Mungkin saya terlalu banyak menyadur munajat beliau dalam fic ini, tapi gak bisa dipungkiri kalo munajat-munajat Imam As-Sajjad (ahli sujud) memiliki syair yang sangat indah dan menyentuh kalbu karena rasa penghambaan beliau yang sangat besar kepada Allah SWT.

Semoga ampunan dan keberkahan senantiasa Allah limpahkan kepada beliau-beliau yang disebutkan namanya di atas dan kepada kita semua. Aamiin.

Gak ada Naruto di chapter ini karna dia lagi nyiapin sesuatu buat Sasuke. Hehehe. Sejak dulu pengen nulis tentang persahabatan Sasuke dan Sai. Alhamdulillah kesampean, dan semoga chemistry-nya dapet :) Maap kalo ceritanya jadi nyasar kemana-mana, tapi karakter utama teteup gak berubah kok :)

Terima kasih reader sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, baca, review, favorite dan follow fic random ini :') Jazakumullah khairan katsiran… Semoga fic ini bisa teteup dilanjut. Aamiin. Doakan aku! :D

Maap kalo note-nya suka kepanjangan. Saya emang orangnya suka ngalor-ngidul kemana-mana *abaikan*. Yup! Feel free to critic and review. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini :)


End file.
